Will this ever end The Rewritten masterpiece
by beyondxredemption
Summary: THE REWRITE. Girl, bladebreakers, starts in Rome. Same plot as before, but 300 times better written. Probably better story too. Wait and see for yourself loves.
1. The Intro

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Beyblade

This is here because I'm too lazy to work it in.

Name- Nicole

Age-16

Eyes-Blue/grey

Hair- light auburn, stops at her chin in the front, and the back is buzzed short.

Beyblade-Draven

Bit beast- A black and purple crow, named Draven (because SOMEONE has seen the crow way too many times)

She has a twin brother named Nick (for confusion's sake) and Mariah from the white tigers is her favorite.

Enjoys writing, reading, music, beyblading (that's a given) and junk food. Addicted to chocolate milk and Dr. Pepper.

Personality- Very quick tempered, but can be one of the sweetest, most considerate people. Loyal friend, determined and very intelligent. She has a mouth like a truck driver, but yet knows when the time calls to be classy.

Background- She grew up with the white tigers and learned how to blade from Ray teaching her and Mariah. She met Tyson and Kenny in school and they basically became friends (meaning Tyson is tollerable). She and her brother met Kai when they were about 12 through family.


	2. But Still We'll Say Remember When

_Chapter two- "But still we'll say 'remember when'..."_

_Me:Alright, so this is the first actual chapter. This is the rewrite so thanks to all of the people that followed over from the crappy original. Same as before, reviews are more than welcome. Flames are accepted but-_

_Johnny: But we don't care about your flaming opinion._

_Me:Johnny! That's not nice!_

_Johnny: ...It's true though._

_Me: ...Anyway... be nice and read the disclaimer for me Johnny!_

_Johnny: Do I have to?_

_Me: Come onnn please?_

_Johnny: grr... fine! BXR doesn't own anything... she never will... so don't let her fool you!_

_Me: Wow. You could've been nicer about it.._

_Chapter start!_

_For some reason, the day always stuck out in my mind. It was four years ago, but when I think about it, it feels so much sooner. There was a part at my family's mansion for the 4th of July, just like we had every year. We had the money where it was possible. With that kind of money came obnoxious children that never got along._

_My brother Nick and I were supposed to be "on our best behavior". But we fought, constantly. No amount of hoity-toity friends of my mother and grandfather could change that. _

_"Nick, just get the hell out of my room!" _

_He stood there like he had a right to be there. His arms were folded against his chest as he leaned casually against my wall. His eyebrow was raised, as if daring me to launch at him. "Make me." He stayed calm, because he knew I couldn't._

_"Fuck you!" My hands were shaking, it just made him laugh._

_"Well, fuck your mom."_

_"She's your mom too, idiot!" Sometimes he tried so hard to come up with a snappy comeback, that he forgot the common sense. Like that we shared a mother._

_The argument continued, with both of us beginning to lose our given tempers. Nick was finally cracking under his anger. It didn't take long before he broke. As a result of the anger that I had caused, he pushed himself off of the wall and put his foot right through the head of my bass drum._

_Instantly whatever control I had left was gone. "You're dead kid!" _

_The friendly sibling rivalry turned into a knock down, drag out fight. I didn't care about breaking anything else in my room, all I cared about was ending the fight quickly. He had moved into just the right position that allowed me to grab his shoulders and fling him through my sliding glass door onto my balcony. He was out, I won._

_I glanced over the balcony into the backyard below me. There were people all over the place, some I knew, and some I only knew as friends of the family. My grandfather was talking to someone that I had not recognized. My grandfather looked up, the sound of the shattering glass must've caught his attention. "What happened?"_

_"Pop, Nick broke my window!" When in doubt, blame the brother._

_"I see. Did he break it on his own? Or was there some kind of violence involved?" Didn't miss a thing, that man. He chuckled at my lack of a response. "Just come down here, there's someone I want you to meet. And you might want to change, I think some of Nick's blood made it's way onto your shirt."_

_"Oh! Uh, yeah sure." I returned to my room and changed my shirt, throwing the blood stained one into my bathroom sink to soak. I ran down the stairs and joined the party outside. Now that I was closer, I was able to get a better look at the man my grandfather was talking to. He was older, definitely looked like they could be friends. Something in his facial features told me he was foreign, and something in his eyes told me that he wasn't exactly friendly._

_My grandfather wrapped an arm around my shoulders and teased up my hair. Sometimes we both liked to think I was still five. "Nicole, this is Voltaire Hiwatari, he's an old friend of mine."_

_"He's a war buddy isn't he? They all are."_

_"So? It just so happens that all of my war buddies are alive because I was a good soldier. So there."_

_I furrowed my brows at him, making a mental note that he had one point on me. I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hiwatari."_

_He shook my hand. A cold death grip. "She's very polite."_

_My grandfather grinned proudly. "We raised her well."_

_Voltaire extended another hand, to reveal a boy that I hadn't noticed before. "This is my grandson, Kai. He's about your age."_

_Once I got a look at Kai, I was shocked that I hadn't noticed him before. He was taller than me, but not to the point where it was intimidating. He kept himself pretty fit, especially for someone so young. There were lines of muscles showing through his tee shirt that I tried so hard to ignore. His hair was spike and two-toned, dark blue and a light slate. And his eyes, they were the only pair of crimson eyes I'd ever seen, but I knew that they were beautiful._

_I opened my mouth to greet him, but I couldn't form an intelligible word. "Hi..."_

_He just waved, no words. My grandfather cut the awkward silence, thankfully. "Why don't you go get your brother." He paused, realizing it was a stupid request. "Unless he's incapacitated."_

_"Well..." I hesitated, staring at my feet. "Yeah, sort of."_

_He shook his head, then through on his old-fashioned Italian smirk. "Why don't you take Kai inside and get to know each other better?" When my eyes widened he just mouthed "your welcome."_

_I pursed my lips, but smiled. "Yeah sure, right this way." I lead Kai inside and up to my room. As I was walking in, Nick was walking out of the hall bathroom._

_"Who's that?" He moved to enter my room. Not happening._

_"Go away." I slammed the door in his face and noticed the puzzled look on Kai's face. "That's my brother, I don't like him sometimes. Feel free to look around."_

_He shrugged and walked around my room, taking in the band posters, giant stereo, books that littered the floor, and scattered writing materials. But one thing in particular caught his eye. "You blade?"_

_It was the first thing I'd heard from him yet, and I wouldn't let it distract me from forming a sentence. "Yes I do. Do you?"_

_He picked up my beyblade and examined it. "Yes."_

_We sat for a while, talking about everything from my collection of books, to the bands that graced the posters on my wall. All of a sudden, mid conversation, his eyes met mine. "Your eyes are very pretty."_

_I blushed, completely against my will. "Thank you."_

_That was four years ago._

_Me: Alright, first chapter of the rewrite is complete!_

_Johnny: Am I gonna be in the next chapter?_

_Me: hahahahaa silly Johnny... of course not! You don't come until chapter 4. You should know _

_that by now._

_Johnny:...Thanks._

_Me: Read and review kids, because it's ten times better than the first time._

_Max: And I'm still just as random!_


	3. When in Rome

Chapter 3 When in Rome... do nothing...

Me: Chapter 3! YAY! I hope you're being nice and reviewing my story)

Kai: What makes you think they will?

Me: Silly Kai! hahahahaaaaaa They'll review simply because I say they will!

Kai: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Me: Well, seeing as how Kai is being a tool, Enrique will you read the disclaimer?

Enrique: Sure! beyondxredemption doesn't own anything... especially beyblade

Me: Couldn'tve said it better myself! See Kai, why can't you be that nice?

"NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER OF THE NUMBER 3!

I was 12 then, now I'm 16 years-old. 

Kai and I can't even stand to breathe the same air as each other. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but it did. Every time we're in each other's line of sight, insults are flung, arguments spawn, never a dull moment here. Somehow, the two of us ended up on a beyblade team together with my friends Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny (The Chief). We had already won the Asian and American tournaments and we were now on our way to the World Tournament in Russia. But first we were making a little pit stop in Europe to battle the European champions. I wasn't sure why, but I learned it better to now question what idiots do.

Tyson had already beat Oliver from France, and now we were in Italy looking for Enrique, who was supposed to be another European champion. 

(A.N. I kinda forgot what happens in the fight with Oliver, so I kinda skipped it. Oliver:GASP! How could you skip the part with moi?" Me: It's ok Oliver, you're still in this chapter! Oliver: YAY! ME AND MY PONIES MUST CELEBRATE! Me: oooook...)

As usual, we were wandering through some city with no idea of what we were doing. And as usual, Tyson was whining. "I'm hungry..."

Ray massaged his temples, being one of the only sane ones of the group. "You're always hungry!"

"For once I agree with him, I'm kind of hungry too. Can we stop and grab something." It would've been better for me to keep my hunger to myself. Naturally, there was someone with a comment.

"Hn, it's not like either of you need any extra food." Kai thought that he was quiet enough that I wouldn't hear him, but I did.

I felt my eye twitch as I tried to keep my temper under control. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe I am..."

I pursed my lips and tried to breathe. Just because I hadn't hit 5' yet and my weight decided to travel to other areas, doesn't mean I'm fat. Kai was just looking for an excuse to push my buttons and I wouldn't let him.

Our happy band of miscreants walked down the street and stopped at what was supposedly Enrique's mansion. It looked too big for any human being to live it. There were more towers and balconies and windows than what looked like all of Beverly Hills. This had to be the place.

Tyson knocked on the door. No one answered after what felt like a few minutes. "Hm, I guess no one's home." He shrugged and turned to leave. No sooner than he said that, a boy popped out from the bushes, scaring the crap out of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Enrique." Leave it to Tyson to try and take charge. Something will go wrong.

"Well, he's not here."

"Who are you then?" Tyson crossed his arms and tried to glare at him, but his piggy face couldn't form the proper structure.

"I'm just some common boy from the streets." The boy shrugged. Something about him was vaguely familiar. The clothes, the way he was carrying himself. Then it hit.

"No you're not, you're Enrique."

"Psh, no I'm not! What makes you say that?"

"Well, because there's a guy in a penguin suit calling you. And I recognized you from a picture I saw once."

"If you're Enrique," Tyson pointed to Enrique and took out his blade. "Then I challenge you to a beybattle!"

'Does he have to be so... embarrassing about it?'

"Puleeze, I have no time for amateurs like you." Enrique stopped, glancing over at me. He smirked widely and walked over to me. "What's your name?"

"Nicole." I raised my eyebrow, wondering where this could be going.

"Well how about I take you for a tour around Rome? Show you the city, take you out to a restaurant, maybe?"

I smiled, "Sure, why not? I'd love to get away from them for a while anyway."

"Of course she goes when he mentions food..." Again, Kai was muttering under his breath, thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Shut UP Kai!" I sighed, turning to Enrique. "Let's go."

Enrique and I walked off into Rome. A few feet down the sidewalk he slipped his hand in mine. I grinned, shook my head, and pulled it back. "Nice try. I know your track record."

He sighed, still grinning. "You caught me. But please, don't cut this short."

I gave in to at least that and continued walking down the streets of Rome. The entire time, I was mesmerized by the buildings around me. The history, the architecture, all of it held a classic beauty the likes of which I hadn't seen. I felt bad, it looked like I was ignoring Enrique (or at least his attempts to feel me up). After a quick tour of the city, he took me into a very upscale restaurant.

"Oliver got me hooked on this place. You'll love it." Holding the door open for me, he lead me inside and into a table in the back, that seemed to be reserved for him. He really was, that important.

About halfway through our meal, my cell phone rang. Just the sight of the name on the caller ID left a look of disgust on my face. I answered it. "What do you want Nick?"

"Where's your team? No one is answering a phone?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, aren't you with them?" He was getting impatient.

"No..."

"What? Where are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your brother and I deserve to know." His blood was starting to boil. I smirked, waiting to do more damage.

"If you MUST know, I'm having lunch at a nice little restaurant with the Italian beyblade champion."

He snickered, trying to stifle any more laughter. "You're eating lunch with Enrique Giancarlo? I'm calling shenanigans on that. You're full of shit."

"I am not you little fuck! You're just jealous."

"You know he doesn't like you? He's playboy, he likes ALL the girls. Let me guess, he offered to buy you food?"

"What is with you people? Why don't you call your best friend so you can make fun of me together?" I slammed my finger into the end key and sighed. "Sorry, annoying twin brother."

He chuckled, "It's okay. I've had that problem before."

The rest of the meal was spent conversing about beyblading, traveling, and Enrique trying to woo me. He generously paid for everything. Just as we left the restaurant and started walking down the street, we ran into the rest of my team. 

I stared at them like each of them grew an extra head or two."Are you guys stalking me or something?"

"Psh, yeah right! We're here so I can have my battle with Enrique!" Tyson stared him down, hands on his hips. Enrique just scoffed.

"No way. Why would I ever agree to battle you?"

After much harassment, Enrique agreed to a beybattle with Tyson. 

(A.N. I'm skipping part of the battle with Enrique and I'm only making it one match because I'm lazy and bad at describing beybattles.)

The battle took place in a Colosseum style beystadium. It was very realistic, even looking deteriorated. As Tyson and Enrique took center stage (Enrique being clad in old-school Gladiator gear) the rest of the team and I were joined by Oliver.

He took a seat next to me and I smiled. "Hey Oliver, long time no see."

"Hello, and how are you doing my dear? Are you enjoying Rome?"

"Yeah, the food is really took me to a nice restaurant a little while ago." I tried to go into an explanation of my trip through Rome with Enrique, but I was cut off.

"Leave it to her to mention the food first."

"Shut up Kai!"

"Why don't you make me, bitch?"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"You already said that loser!"

He wrinkles his nose and sucked at his teeth. "Fatass!"

"Two toned faggot!"

He stopped and smirked. "At least I don't look like Tyson!"

Below the belt. "Take that back!"

"Why don't you make me, bitch?"

Ray slammed his hands on the bleachers, creating a sound loud enough to stop us both. "All right you two that's enough! The match is about to start."

Oliver leaned over to Kenny and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah." He gulped. "It takes some getting used to though. It took my a really long time before I realized they wouldn't hurt me and I could stop hiding under beds."

Tyson and Enrique's battle began. It was long, loud, and full of Tyson being embarrassing. But needless to say, Tyson won.

Enrique was actually impressed. "You guys aren't that bad." He turned to Oliver. "Maybe we should take them to see Robert."

"Who's Robert?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"He's the number one blader in Europe."

It turns out that Robert was the one that destroyed Tyson on the boat on the way to Paris... what a small world this is! Regardless of its smallness, we packed our stuff and took off in Enrique's hot air balloon plane.

Me:sigh: another chapter over...

Johnny: Am I gonna be in the next chapter?

Me: YES! Are you happy now?

Johnny: Why yes, very.

Max: Remember kids, BXR is a very nice girl so you should read and review her stories!

Johnny: Did you force him to say that?

Me:stands next to Max with a water gun to his head: Noooooo...


	4. The meeting and the phone call from Hell

Chapter Four- The meeting and the phone call from hell...

Me: Yessssssss it's chapter four!

Kai: What's so special about it?

Me: Silly kai, you all get to meet my best friend Elisa... The one and only Biscuit whore!

Kai: Oh God, not her...

Me: Me and Elisa will be doing a special "Robert uncouth counter" during the next few chapters. We'll be counting how many times he says it... And since you love Elisa so much Kai, you can read the disclaimer so she will be happy. And I won't get in trouble.

Kai:sighs: fine. BXR doesn't own anything... especially Beyblade. Now make sure she doesn't come after me.

Me: Listen to him... for he is all knowing and great!

Elisa :comes out of nowhere: Good boy Kai :)

Recap-(Because even I don't remember what happened before)

Anyway... we all packed our stuff and took off in Enrique's hot air balloon plane."

Chapter start

I wasn't a fan of flying. I'm short for a reason, I wasn't meant to be up high. Needless to say, I was stuck in a large flying vessel with a group of wack jobs, in a thunderstorm.

"Is is really safe to be flying this thing during a thunderstorm?" Ray was beginning to look queasy and he spoke carefully. Probably to keep the puke in.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine." Oliver assured, smiling like it would help.

Now it was my turn, and I wasn't taking smiles for an answer. "Enrique, do you have a lisence to fly this?"

He smirked, "Uh... maybe?"

I slapped my palm against my face and shook my head. I didn't notice where were flying over until Oliver announced it. "Here we are, Robert's family mansion. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying 'Air Oliver'."

"Why does it have to be 'Air Oliver'? It's my plane and I say it's 'Air Enrique'!"

"Because 'Air Oliver' sounds better!"

"So? It's my plane! So I say it's 'Air Enrique'!"

"Oliver!"

"Enrique!"

"Oliver!"

"Enrique!"

That was enough. There were more important matters at hand. Like my impending illness. "Does it matter? Just land the goddamn plane and take me inside before I get sick."

We got out of the plane and walked towards the castle. It looked like something out of a bad horror movie. Where Enrique's was light and welcoming, Robert's was dark and carried the air of a mad scientist's castle.

"Are you sure that it isn't Count Dracula's castle?" Tyson asked, staring up in awe.

"It's been in his family for generations," Oliver informed. "So maybe it could be."

We were greeted by a butler as we entered the castle, he seemed to already know Oliver and Enrique. "Master Oliver, Master Enrique, what a surprise."

"Hey Gustav, we came to see Robert, there are some people we want him to meet," Enrique explained. "He should be expecting us."

"Right this way sirs, and lady."

Gustav lead us into the dining room, where there were large platters of German biscuits waiting for us. My mouth broke into a huge grin, and Tyson and I proceeded to inhale them; much to the amusement of Kai.

"Fatass..."

I threw a biscuit at him. "Shut the fuck up Kai."

"Hey, at least Elisa isn't here." Ray spoke to avoid another fight. The entire room tensed up the minute Kai spoke. (Elisa: Hey! That's me! Me: See, I said you'd be in this chapter..)

"Yeah," Max agreed. "We don't call her the 'Biscuit whore' for nothing..."

"Say Gustav, where is Robert?" Oliver asked, diverting the conversation from our delicious biscuits.

"The master is currently um... busy right now."

"You mean he's in the bathroom?" Tyson asked, an immature grin spreading on his face.

"Noooo... I get what he's saying." Enrique smirked, making air quotes. "Busy."

"You mean he has other guests?" Leave it to Oliver to provide the only reasonable guess...

"Yes he does." Gustav sighed, thankful that someone had enough sense to say it.

As all of this was happening, the insults were still flying back and forth between me and Kai.

"You stupid dick!"

"Dumb whore!"

It was beginning to take a toll on my nerves. "Cocksucker!"

"I hope you die."

I stopped instantly, feeling a tear begin to well up. His words hit me harder than I expected. "Same to you. " I stood up and turned to leave, being stopped by Ray.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." I left and wandered around to find a bathroom. I didn't know where it was, but I didn't care.

"Are they ever not arguing?" Enrique asked, a hint of amazement at the spectacle that had just occurred.

"Rarely... and it takes forever for them to stop arguing when they do argue," Max sighed.

Tyson nodded. "We're pretty used to it by now."

I finally found a bathroom, after many failed attempts and opened doors. I just needed to splash some water on my face and listen to my iPod for a minute. It seemed to be the only way to calm me down. Elisa had bought it for me after we had won the American Tournament. She had paid extra to get the custom "iPod mood" (doesn't exist, bare with me). Sensors on it detected the mood and heat waves of the user and played songs according to its readings.

I turned it on, already mouthing the words to the song I expected to hear. I expected anger, hatred, hurt. But I didn't get it. I got the complete opposite.

"I'm in love with you.

And it's crushing my heart.

All I want is you.

To take me into your arms.

When love and death embrace."

I shut it off and put it back in my pocket. "Hm, prolly defective..."

I walked out of the bathroom. Somehow I completely forgot where I was, and got lost on my way back. I wandered aimlessly, checking for some familiarity, until I stepped on a trap door. I fell down the door, which lead to a tunnel slide. "What the hell is thissssssss?"

The slide finally stopped and threw me down a chimney. I landed in a room with two boys playing chess. One of those boys, I assumed, was Robert.

"Are you Robert?" I pointed to the boy who I thought was Robert. He had purple hair, fancy designer clothing, and an extremely smug expression on his face.

"Yes, who are you? And don't you know how uncouth it is to slide down people's chimneys and disrupt their chess games?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uncouth? Who uses that word?" I got up and brused myself off. The other boy smirked.

"You still haven't told us who you were."

"Oh yes, how rude of me... I'm Nicole. I came here with Oliver and Enrique. They saw someone n my team blade and they thought we were the greatest thing since disposable diapers. So they brought us here to meet Robert." I shrugged, trying to ignore the overly smug look on Robert's face. "The only reason why I came down your chimney was because I got lost on my way back from the bathroom and I fell down a trap door."

I finally let my eyes wander to the other boy. He was short, probably not much taller than me, and carried the air of someone with a very tasty temper. He had firey red hair that was spiked up in a way that defied gravity. His eyes were a beautiful violet, which provided a very attractive contrast to his pale skin and torn up clothes. I tried to hide a smile and I walked over to him. "Even though I already kow who you are, it would still be polite for you to introduce yourself, wouldn't it?"

"Yes Johnathan!" Robert agreed. "Stop being so impolite and so..."

"Uncouth?"

"Yes! Uncouth!"

"Fine." The boy, Johnathan, mumbled under his breath in a foreign language. "I'm Johnny McGreggor, and how do you know who I am?"

"Price of being famous dear boy. My twin brother has your picture somewhere in his room. I think you're like his blading idol or something. My brother is rather strange." I shrugged and sat in a chair that was in between Robert and Johnny. I flipped it around and leaned over the back in mock interest. "Oh, chess. How amazing...Who's winning?"

"Not me," Johnny growled, folding his arms in a pout.

"I can tell..." I tried to hide a grin as the game continued, but not for much longer. "You suck Johnny." I finally broke out in laughter after Robert beat him for the 5th time.

"Oh, do you think you can do better?" His temper was slowly rising, which only added to my amusement.

I stared him down with a smirk. "Yeah, I probably can."

I took Robert's seat across from Johnny and won within ten minutes. (I'm not actually this good at chess in real life. I don't think I've ever won.) "Well Johnathan, all things being fair... you lose. I do believe I've had more intense chess matches with a 10 year old."

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Can too, carrot top!"

"Bitch!"

"Uncouth simpleton!"

"You sound like Robert!"

"Well you sound like a monkey!"

"Well, you're hot!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm, trying to throw me off Johnny? It's not working."

Before he could respond, Robert had to intervene. "That's quite enough of this uncouthness!"

Before I could comment on how Robert was a party pooper, my phone rang. It was Elisa. "Yo, wassup son?"

"Nothing much, so where are the fruity little Bladebreakers vacationing to today?"

"Germany, chillen with a few of the beyblade champs from Europe."

She chuckled. "Germany? The fuck are you there for?"

"A pit stop on the way to Russia. I'm bringing back some nice German biscuits."

"Aw, you shouldn't have. So who are you with?"

"Robert and Johnny, they're supposed to be two of the European champs."

"Robert's the one with the purple hair and Johnny is the one that your brother is probably gonna go gay for soon right?" Gotta love the honesty.

"Yeah, that's basically it."

"Johnny actually isn't that bad looking. You should hit that while you're there."

I almost choked on the air I was breathing, which made her laugh harder. "What? No! Even though you have a point." I paused. "Elisa, what does 'uncouth' mean?"

"Uncouth? It means like uncivilized or unrefined. Why?"

"Robert called me uncouth because I slid down his chimney and disrupted his and Johnny's chess game."

She snorted, letting out a laugh. "Ask him why the fuck that makes you so uncouth! The fat ass in the red suit does it ever year and no one calls him uncouth!" She seemed slightly irritated. This could only get worse...

I held my hand over the mouth piece on the phone. "Robert, my best friend wants to know why the fuck sliding down your chimney makes me so uncouth Santa does it every year and no one calls him uncouth."

"Because it's very uncouth to interupt people's chess games. And it's extremely uncouth to slide down people's chimneys when you don't know them." He folded his arms and spoke as if his word was law.

I told Elisa what Robert had said. She wasn't done yet. "Tell him Santa doesn't know us, yet he still slides down people's chimneys without being uncouth."

"Robert, my best friend says 'Santa doesn't know us, yet he still slides down people's chimneys without being uncouth'."

"That's a lie! Santa knows everyone!"

I decided not to question him, and simply relayed the message. "He says Santa knows everyone..."

"Right, ask him what makes him so couth."

"Elisa wants to know what makes you so couth."

"I am a nobleman. Therefore I am more couth than you could ever hope to be." His smug look got even worse, which made both Johnny and I roll our eyes.

"He says he's a nobleman and he's more couth than we could ever hope to be."

"Tell him I said, yup... mmmhmmmmm... suuuuure."

"She says, ' yup... mmmhmmmmm... suuuuure'."

"Is she defying me?" His royal highness was getting pissed.

"Are you defying him?" I was trying so hard not to laugh. It was getting far more entertaining than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm defying him. What the hell is he gonna do about it?"

"She said yes, she is defying you, what the hell are you gonna do about it?"

"How dare she speak to me in such a manner?" Robert sputtered over his words, as if he was in shock.

"He says how dare you speak to him in such a manner."

She paused, choosing her next move carefully. "Tell him that he likes it in the pooper."

"What!" I wasn't sure whether to laugh or brace myself.

"You heard me. Now say it."

I sighed and braced myself. "Robert, Elisa says, that you like it in the pooper."

"I what?" He looked shocked, as if no one as ever said this to him before. Johnny finally cracked and burst out laughing, which pissed Robert off even more. "Silence simpleton!"

I just laughed and returned to the phone. "He says 'I what?'"

She sighed, "I'm gonna go play Baulder's Gate. Give him one more message for him I have gone to slay dragons on the Baulder's Gate video game and that I refuse to continue a conversation with an uncouth simpleton such as himself. I'll call you in about 3-4 hours, ok?"

"You got it, bye." I hung up and turned to Robert. "Robert, she had to leave, but she told me to give you one more message. She said that she was going to go slay dragons and that she refused to continue a conversation with an uncouth simpleton such as yourself."

"How dare she? The nerve of..." His face was getting reader and reader. I guess he wasn't used to being talked to like that. He'll have to get used to it fast because I doubted that Elisa was only going to call me once while I was at Robert's.

The night continued with Robert and Johnny kept playing chess, with Johnny losing every round and be laughing at him each time. After 5 more games, Gustav came in.

"Sorry to interupt sir, but you have guest to see you."

"Send them in," Robert commanded. Gustav left and Enrique, Oliver, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai walked in. "Oliver, and Enrique. Good, you made it."

"We didn't want to interupt anything because we thought you were doing somthing important," Oliver explained. "But we were wrong. You were only with Johnny, not like that's important." Johnny pouted, but everyone ignored it. "Sorry you guys aren't properly introduced, this is Johnny McGreggor."

"The Johnny McGreggor? From the Royal McGreggor clan in Scotland?" Kenny asked, his eyes (sort of) widening. Obviously Johnny was important.

"Yup, that's him." I smiled, walking up to Johnny and pinching his cheek. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

"You're... touching... me..." He tried to form words through one of his cheeks being pinched, but somehow through it I saw a smile.

"Yup, and you love every second of it." I turned to the rest of my team. "Hey, where's the fat ass?"

As if right on cue, there was a screaming heard and Tyson came out of the same chimney that I came out of. Robert stared at him in shock, and as if insulted. "How very uncouth."

I grinned instantly "Ha! You admitted it!"

"Admitted what?"

"That Santa was uncouth!"

"I see no Santa, all I see is a large boy with a red shirt."

"Still, he's fat, and he's wearing red. It's Santa, and YOU said he was uncouth!" I pointed accusingly to Robert who still refused to admit defeat.

Everyone looked at Johnny with puzzled looks. He only shook his head. "Don't ask...It's a long story."

After more arguing, Gustav returned to announce dinner, which immediately distracted Robert.

"Excellent! We must to go the kitchen and have yum-yums!"

I leaned over to Johnny and whispered, "Did he just say-" I didn't have time to finish before the word "dinner" registered in Tyson's head.

"YAYYYYY FOOOOOOOOD!"

He went to run out the door but I tripped him. "Ladies first, pigs later."

Robert folded his arms. "That was quite uncouth."

I looked Robert dead in the eye with my most serious face and said in a dead serious voice, "Go find someone to give it to you in the pooper."

I got up to go to the kitchen, but the straps of my pants got caught on the chair and I fell; onto something soft. I immediatly thought it was Tyson but hey, we can't always be right. It turns out that I landed on Kai in a rather awkward position. No one said anything for what seemed like hours.. Even though it was about 15 seconds. The two of us just sat there and stared at each other, unable to find a word. Everyone else left for dinner and Kai finally pushed me off of him quite violently.

"Ow bitch, you didn't have to push me!"

"Well it didn't look like you were going to get up any time soon!"

The insults flew back and forth once more.

"At least I don't wear paint on my face to cover up the fact that I"m ugly!"

"Well at least I can get more than a hook up and I've actually dated someone!"He defended

That was my boiling point. My hands shook and I felt my face radiate heat. "Take... that... back!"

"Why don't you do something about it?"

I threw myself at Kai and proceeded to hit every inch of him I could. He hit me back too, which surprised me. For some reason I never imagined him able to lay a hand on me, but he did. Ray must've noticed that I was gone and he came back to see us fighting. He pulled me off of Kai and tried to told me back. "Goddammit Ray let me go!"

"Nicole, calm down, now. You're going to get hurt."

Kai was wiping the blood from his lip. He had a busted lip a few decent bruises. I had a minor black eye and a huge gash on my cheek.

"Both of you, in the kitchen, now," Ray ordered.

We walked in the kitchen without saying another word.

Me:Chapter 4 has come to a close, Elisa, what is the "Robert uncouth count" for this chapter?

Elisa: The "Robert uncouth count" for this chapter was... 6!

Me: That's it? It seemed like so much more...

Kai: You made me seem like an asshole in this chapter. I'm not that bad in real life.

Me: I know that Kai. It's all part of the plot. heh heh heh...

Elisa: If you're not that mean in real life, then you wouldn't hit a girl?

Kai: No, I wouldn't

Elisa: Awww... Kai's afraid to hit girls!

Kai:eye twitches:

Elisa:proceedes in teasing Kai:

Kai:hits Elisa with a stick and knocks her out:

Me: Anyway... read and review my beautious people!

Max: The word of the day is "pie"... :goofy grin:


	5. Dinner, randomness, and the battle

Chapter Five: Dinner, Randomness,andthe battle

Me: Tis the chapter of the number five!

Elisa: And we will once again be doing the "Robert Uncouth counter"

Kai: You better not make me seem like an asshole in this chapter too.

Me: Oh puhshnah Kai! Not in this chapter... I think

Elisa: Nope, she's saving your true evil for the chapter after this one!

Kai: Fine... no disclaimer.

Me:Fine... BE THAT WAY! Robert, will you read the disclaimer for me?

Robert: No! I refuse to read a disclaimer for an uncouth simpleton such as yourself!

Me: Great...

Hot mystery voice: I'll read the disclaimer for you!

Me and Elisa: YAY!

HMV: beyondxredemption doesn't own Beyblade, even though she wants to... She also doesn't own Nelly, or the song "Hot in Hurr"

Me: Excellent... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Recap: "Both of you, in the kitchen, now," Ray ordered.

We walked in the kitchen without saying another word.

Chapter Start

I walked into the kitchen to stares. Apparently I was already showing marks from where Kai hit me.

"Wow Nicole, what happened to you?" Tyson asked.

"Don't ask." I took a seat at the table and said nothing. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. Eventually everyone went back to their dinner, but still kept an eye on my skin, which had already begun to turn a red-violet where the impact had occurred.

After everyone finished dinner, Tyson decided to confront Robert about his re-match. While looking like an idiot of course. "So, we finally meet again Robert."

Robert cocked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Nope, but you're letting him eat all of your food.

"You don't remember me?"

"Well obviously not."

Tyson sighed, pointing to his face. "Take a reeeeally good look, then tell me you don't remember me."

Robert folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "It is very uncouth to make people believe that they know you, when they really don't."

What is it with him and that word?

He stopped, tapping his chin. "Wait, I remember you now! Did we battle and you lost pathetically?"

"Yeah, basically." I grinned, and Tyson slammed his hands on the table, knocking over glasses and other expensive things. He thought it would do something.

"I demand a re-match!"

All was silent, waiting for Robert's answer. "No."

Tyson's eyes widened and he sputtered, "'No'? What do you mean no?"

"When I battle someone and they lose, they become dead to me. And it is very uncouth to battle dead people."

"Aaaaahhhh! Tyson's a zombie!" He jumped forward and latched himself onto Ray's arm. "Save me Ray!" Ray just rolled his eyes.

Tyson ignored Max's outburst (somehow) and continued on. "Are you scared to battle me?"

"Robert snapped his head around. Looking as if someone had challenged the Royal Manhood. "Let's do dis shit."

Ray cocked and eyebrow and I put my fist over my mouth to try not to laugh. Robert lead us down a hallway filled with suits of armor, old school weaponry, and tapestries all of which looked old and possibly boring. He stopped and pulled out a beyblade from his pocket. "Stare in awe at the mighty Gryffolian! Gaze at its sheer mightiness! You can't, can you? Because it's too mighty for your unworthy eyes!"

No one spoke at first, except Tyson with his unnecessary comments. "It's purple."

"Gryffolian has been passed down through many generations. It started with my great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,-"

(30 minutes of long, old story and about 35 more greats later...)

"And that is how I came to posses the might Gryffolian."

Johnny burst into condescending laughter that no one joined in on. "Ha! What a stupid story, If I had a nickel for every time I heard that story, I'd be richer than I already am!"

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that story... I'd have one nickel." Max threw on a simpleminded grin that made Kenny sigh.

"Way to point out the obvious Max."

Meanwhile in the background, Johnny still continued on. "I think we should raise the stakes a little for this match."

Tyson smiled like someone had promised him food. "What do you mean?"

"Like you beat me to get to Robert."

"Fine! I challenge you!" Ray stepped up probably to avoid Tyson making a comment that would get his ass kicked. That happens quite frequently.

"Nonsense! You are too mediocre for me! I shall choose a worthy opponent." He pointed to Kai.

"I challenge you!"

"To what?" Tyson asked, somehow confused by the statement. Max's eyes blew up, like he was hit with an epiphany.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" (Yu-Gi-Oh music plays and Seto Kaiba appears)

"Hahaha! I shall rule the world!"

I shook my head. "No."

The both Kaiba and the music stopped. "No?"

"That's right, no. Now get!"

(Kaiba disappeared and everyone looked around very confused)

Finally after moments of silence, Johnny regained himself. "Anyway... I challenge you to a beybattle!"

"Wow, way to point out the obvious," Max began. "We kinda figured that."

"Yeah, but last time he wasn't specific enough, you saw what happened." Kenny gulped, obviously afraid of more strange characters popping up.

"Maybe if he isn't pacific again, PIKACHU WILL COME!"

No one bothered to correct him.

"No thanks Johnny," Kai replied coldly, getting us back on task.

The decline sent Johnny over the edge. He glared back, insulted. "Why not?"

"Because I have to time to battle with losers like you."

"How dare you call me a loser?"

Kai chuckled, as if this whole thing were amusing him. "Seems someone forgot their meds today."

That did it. "You're mine?"

"Psst... Why did that sound so wrong?" Max whispered quietly to Kenny. Again, no one bothered to respond. Johnny and Kai just kept arguing.

"What are you, scared?"

This must've touched a nerve in the cold hearted captain. He spun around and stared Johnny down. "Show me what choo got foo!"

"Yeah bitch! My mad bladin' skillz be off the heazy!"

Robert cleared his throat. "Jonathan, I would ask you to not speak like that in my castle again."

"Oh, sorry."

Robert lead us into what he explained was the training room. The ceilings were very tall with only one window, but about three dishes. As we all looked around, Johnny somehow changed into a suit of armor, pulled a battle ax out of thing air, and took out his beyblade for us to marvel at. He told a story similar to Robert's, except it was shorter and more violent.

When he finally finished, the two of them took their places at the dish and the announcer (Oliver) signaled the start.

Johnny and Kai launched their beyblades into the dish and the battle began. I had trouble deciding who to cheer for. Kai was my team captain, but I liked Johnny better than Kai. Which was probably due to the fact that I liked everyone better than Kai. My thoughts were broken by the "announcer".

"And they waste no time sending out their bit beasts. Oh what pretty colors they are! They even match their blades! They're still not as pretty as my Unicolyon though."

"Oliver!" Robert yelled. "Stop talking about the colors of their bit beasts and start announcing the match!"

"Hmph, some people just don't appreciate an artist's opinion."

The bit beasts came out, and with them came a large amount of fire; and heat. "Things are gonna get pretty hot in here Chief," Dizzi announced. Wrong choice of words. Enrique took advantage of it in a second.

"It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!"

Naturally, Oliver joined in. "I am getting so hot ! I wanna take my clothes off!"

Despite the random singing, Dizzi was right. There was definitely a spike in heat once their bit beasts came out, and it was very uncomfortable. As the heat and humidity rose, my chest tightened and it became harder and harder for me to breathe. My head started spinning. I grabbed onto Ray's shoulder so I wouldn't fall over.

"Nicole. are you ok?"

Before I could answer, everything went black...

Me: Dum

Elisa: Dum

Me and Elisa: Dummmm

Me: Elisa, what is the "Robert unocuth counter" for this chapter?

Elisa: The "Robert Uncouth Counter" is...2?

Me: 2? What do you mean 2? It seems like it was 75894758749Y574937790U7878768.

Kai: Since when are Y and U numbers?

Me: Since I say they are! You wouldn't understand!

Kai: I actually liked this chapter. You didn't over exaggerate my personality.

Me: Yeah, if you liked this one, you'll hate the next one... I make you seem horrible!

Kai: Great...

How horrible will Kai be? What happens when I wake up? Since when are Y and U numbers? And who is the Hot Mystery Voice? Read and Review to find out! HAHAHAHA!


	6. Confessions, Part One

Chapter Six-Confessions, part one

Me: Chapter 6 is hereeeeee! This is the chapter where I must admit, Kai is VERY out of character. So all of you Kai fans out there, don't kill me.

Kai: You should apologize to me for making me so horrible. I have to deal with it too!

Me: Of course I will, later .And now we must figure out who the Hot Mystery Voice is !

Elisa: REVEAL YOURSELF!

HMV: Fine, I am... :drum roll and suspenseful music:

Tyson (who came out of nowhere): Tala?

Me: TALA (tackle)

Tala: Yup, it's me.

Elisa: Wow... you're not in this story for another like, 4 or 5 chapters. What are you doing here?

Tala:...Visiting.

Me: Oh, well then you can read the disclaimer, since you're here.

Tala, fine, beyondxredemption owns nothing! especially not beyblade.

Me: But I do own Tala!

Tala: No, no you don't.

Me: Fine, I don't own Tala either... Now let's just get on with the chapter.

Elisa: By the way, I don't think Robert's even in this chapter, so no "Robert Uncouth Counter"

Recap:"Nicole. are you ok?" He asked.

Before I could answer, everything went black...

Chapter Start

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The only thing I noticed was that I was in a bed. I opened my eyes and saw a bedroom that looked more like a suite than a bedroom. It was spacious with a large dresser in one corner and a television straight ahead. The bed was a king sized canopy, with deep red curtains that matched the ones on the walls. There was an open door on the wall across from the window that lead to an attached bathroom. After getting a look at my surroundings, I finally took notice that all of my team and the Europeans were in the room. Time for some answers. "Anybody have any idea what happened?"

Johnny spoke, from the edge of the bed. "You're in my room. Well, my room in Robert's house. You fainted from the heat."

"Figured. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Then I cocked my head and looked up at Johnny. "So if this is your room, where are you gonna stay?"

"Huh?" His cheeks turned a faint pink. Obviously he hadn't expected that question. "I'll just stay in another room, or on the couch or something. It's cool."

"Dude, I'm not about to kick you out of your own room. I think we'll be okay." I emphasized the next part and shot a glance at Enrique. "Just don't grope me or anything like Enrique does."

Enrique's jaw dropped dramatically, but still laughed. "Hey! Why are you dragging me into this?"

Johnny laughed leaning over to give me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Deal, I promise I won't be a stupid Italian playboy."

Enrique looked jokingly offended by the statement, clutching a hand to his heart and using the other to mimic a tear down his cheek.

Even through laughter, I couldn't help but notice Kai, who had pushed himself off of the wall and took the center of the room. "I need to talk to my team for a minute. Alone."

No one looked comfortable with the idea, given the murderous undertone to Kai's looks. However, none of the Europeans questioned the request and they all left.

Kai slammed the door behind them and returned to leaning against the wall. His lack of caring didn't faze me, it just didn't make sense as to why he'd call a "team meeting" if he was going to ignore everyone. I decided to break the ice and at least try to get something started.

"So, who won the match?" Everyone was silent. I sighed, "I take it that it wasn't Kai."

Kai looked up from his place in the corner. "The only reason why the rest of the team is in here is because I don't want everyone questioning me as to why we were alone together."

"Sounds fair." I sat up against the wood on the back of the bed and felt my stomach knot up. This wouldn't be well.

Kai moved away from the wall and came over to the bed, He glared at me in a way that I had never seen from him. Like he wished death. "You're a fucking whore, you know that?"

Everyone's jaw dropped, but it was nothing compared to me. I flung myself out of the bed, ignoring the head rush, and stood right in Kai's face. "Excuse me?

"You heard me. There's tons of other rooms in the house, why did you have to offer to share a room with Johnny, let alone a bed?"

"Well excuse me, but the words 'let's share a bed' never came out of my mouth."

"So? It was implied, and we all know what you were thinking." He snorted, then smirked. "Sounds like Michael all over again."

If it was possible for the room to get quieter, it just did. An awkward silence filled the room and everyone stared at their feet, trying to forgot the incident that was brought up. I stood still, in disbelief, letting out a horrified gasp. "That never happened! We all agreed that no one was ever going to talk about that again!"

"It doesn't change the fact that it happened. All you can get are hook ups and you're just trying to set up your next one. You're a skank and you know it."

That was the boiling point. My stomach was doing barrel rolls and I felt my face heat up. My hands shook so bad that I almost couldn't ball them into fists. I pulled back my left arm and sent it crashing into what I expected to be Kai's jawbone. Instead it met his hand, and was locked in a vice grip. His other hand hit before I could see it. A backhand slap hit me square in the face and knocked me flat on the ground.

All four of my remaining team members made moves to run to my side, but Kai held out a hand. "Leave her." Kai turned and left the room and the others had no choice but to follow.

I sat unmoving on the floor, my hand clutching the spot where I'd been hit. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream out from every kind of pain I felt. But I couldn't. All I could do was sit in shock. Kai had hit me before, we fought just earlier that day. But something about this time made it hurt even more.

I was still in the same spot when Johnny returned. There must've been the beginnings of a mark on my face because he rushed in and dropped to my side. "What happened? Are you okay?" His hand reached out and gingerly touched my cheek. I didn't flinch even though it stung.

"Yeah. I just, got into an argument. That's all."

He wasn't buying it. "An argument? With who? Who could've wrecked such a work of art?"

Now the other half of my face was turning red. "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay. I just need to relax is all."

"Well, alright. I just don't want to see you this upset, and you can't like because I know you are. I mean I just," he paused, trying to find the proper words. "I'm attracted to you. I think you're well, gorgeous. And you make me laugh. I guess what I mean is, I can see something happening. If it's cool with you I guess."

I was struck dumb. He stared back at me with those hypnotizing violet eyes and I couldn't find a single word to say to him. I just nodded, trying to keep my mouth shut. Thankfully he got the message and smiled. Johnny helped me up from the floor and the two of us retired to the king sized bed for some television. The entire time, I felt him sliding his hand across the bed to rest on top of mine. Eventually when he felt the time was right, he grabbed on to my hand and held on. He kept it there when I didn't protest. All the while I felt a fluttering sensation in my stomach the likes of which I hadn't experienced in a long time.

The growing chemistry was broken up by my phone ringing once more. I sighed and picked up the phone. "Yes Elisa my love?"

"What's shaking bacon?"

"Nothing much, just chilling at Chez Robert for the night and hanging out the Johnny."

"Ohhh are you now?" She chuckled menacingly. This would not go well. Well that's all fine and dandy, but you need to kick him out of the room."

"What? Why? It's his room, I can't just kick him out."

"Well, you could always make him have to leave for certain purposes..." Her voice trailed off. I got the picture quick.

"No! Absolutely not." I was stumbling over my words, but she continued to laugh. "Why don't I just leave?" I didn't wait for an answer. I excused myself and left for the bathroom, ignoring the look of pleading on Johnny's face when I left him. I went inside and closed the door. "Alright, what is it?"

She hesitated, as if she knew what she would say wouldn't go over well. "What's going on between you and Kai?"

I wanted to keep come of it quiet, but somehow I found myself spilling everything. I told her about the fight we had before dinner, to the encounter we had less than an hour ago. I felt my eyes beginning to well up, but I couldn't let anything out. I didn't want Johnny to hear me.

She didn't speak right away. I didn't expect her to. "Before I get into this, he really mentioned Michael?"

"Ugh, yes! And he knows that I'm trying to repress it."

"Yeah, that was a below the belt shot. But now, down to business." She paused, her voice growing more and more serious. "He really said all that?"

"Of course he did. It hurt way more than it should have. That, plus him bitch slapping me, I don't know what to do."

"What did your iPod play?"

"When love and death embrace, but I don't see-"

"I think you should listen to what it has to say."

"My iPod talks?" It seemed the perfect opportunity to crack a bad joke. Something had to be done to lighten the situation.

"Who the fuck you think you are, Max? Just think about it. That song, at that specific time. I think you're in love."

"With Kai?" I struggled to keep my voice down, but the news of my apparent feelings was shocking.

"Yeah." She was so calm about it. Could she not see how big of a deal it was?

"That's impossible! That's insane! That's inhuman!" I wasn't forming coherent sentences anymore. Listen to yourself!"

"Just admit it Nicole, you like him. That's why you always get so upset when the two of you fight. After four years, he holds a special place in your heart that you don't want to admit to because it hurts."

I didn't answer her at first, I couldn't. Was she right? I knew I liked him before, but do I still? I did, and I knew I did. But I just didn't want to admit to it.

"Well?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You have to be right all the time, don't you?"

"So you admit to the fact that you're in love with Kai?" She was smirking as she asked that. As if she won.

My next words were crucial. "Ye-yes..."

Her excitement was restored. "Good, now I have to go call him and yell at him for being such an asshole."

"Don't say anything!" I detested the thought of Kai finding out that I had any sort of feelings for him.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. But I will have to tell the rest of the guys."

I almost choked on my words. "What? Why?"

She just chuckled. "All part of the plan. And please, don't let this ruin your night with Johnny boy. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up before I could respond. I sighed, leaning my head against the wall to gather my thoughts. A knock on the door snapped me out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I opened up the door. Johnny was in the doorway wearing a masked look of concern. "Oh, yeah I just had to take a phone call. I didn't want to be rude and talk loudly while I was next to you. I'm done now."

He smiled, "Alright good." He walked back into the bedroom and resumed his place on the bed. I remembered what Elisa had said about not letting everything ruin my time with Johnny and joined him. He was lounged back with his hands behind his head, his eyes beginning to flutter lazily. While I was gone, he had switched his tattered jean shorts for a more comfortable pair.

"Sorry that took so long."

"It's fine, at least you came back." He draped an arm around my shoulders. "Tell me about you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? I don't exactly have much to say."

"Well, I want to get to know you a little bit. I can't exactly date you if I know nothing about you." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the word. Johnny of course, caught on. "What's wrong? You looked freaked out."

I hesitated, heaving a sigh. "I just haven't dated anyone. I don't really like to admit it. I mean, it's not like I'm completely inexperienced. I've had a fling or two. No wait," I bit my lip. "That came out wrong."

"No it's fine." He pulled me into his chest. "I'd like to be the one to break the cycle. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll go first."

I didn't answer right away, but something in those bright eyes made me unable to refuse him. "Deal, so tell me all I need to know about the great Johnny McGreggor."

(3rd person magical Point of View)

The rest of the bladebreakers had been shoved into one room together. Thankfully, Robert had enough money that the spare rooms had multiple beds. That definitely made it easier for the guys. The conversation had come up about challenging the Europeans to a match. After all, the boys had to get their dignity back somehow.

Tyson was enthusiastic of course. "We should challenge them as a team!"

"Yeah! Good idea Tyson!" Max was all gung-ho for it as well. Even at midnight, that kid had way more energy than anyone else.

Ray agreed, but his mind wasn't on the match. He had seen Kai and Nicole fight before, but nothing like that. It was a deliberate attempt to cause her pain, to put her in her place. He wanted to go back and check on her, but thought it best to leave her and Johnny alone. Maybe he could put her back together. A small vibration removed him from his thoughts. Elisa was calling. She must have a good reason. It was late. "Hello?"

"What's cracking Raymond?" Only she broke out his first name. He learned to go with it.

"Listening to my team talk about regaining dignity."

"Oh that's always a chore." She paused, but he could tell there was a deviousness in it by the way she spoke. "So guess what I did?"

This should be good. "What?"

"I got a certain lovely young female to admit that she was in love with a certain blue-haired team captain."

Ray was almost too shocked for words. His mouth dropped open, but he had to keep it under wraps. The last thing he needed was for his team to see that. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Seriously? She really did." It was no secret to Ray that she had feelings for him, he knew her well enough. The shock came in the fact that Elisa got her to admit it.

"Yes she did. Now would you mind putting the smurf looking motherfucker on the phone? I need to have a few words with him." Her tone turned menacing. She must've known about what happened.

Ray sighed deeply and, against his better judgement, turned to Kai. "Kai, phone for you."

(Kai's POV)

I was listening to their conversation pretending to be asleep. I didn't want them to ask for my input. I hated their little team discussions. The group of them together getting enthusiastic made me sick. Ray's phone rang and I could faintly hear Elisa on the other end. The only thing I could make out clearly was "smurf looking motherfucker."

She must want to talk to me.

Sure enough, Ray turned to me. "Kai, phone for you."

I took the phone and slammed it to my ear. "What?"

"You son of a bitch." She was out for blood. This would be difficult. I tried to play it off and get through it as easily as possible."

"Hello to you too Elisa."

"Don't give me that shit. What the fuck did you say to her?" Great. She knew.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, asshole. Explain to me why I bring you up and she breaks down. And why there's going to be a serious bruise on her face?"

"We had a few arguments. That's all." Remain calm.

She sputtered, completely taken aback. "A few arguments? Half of her face is going to bruise and I'm pretty sure there'll be more damage from everywhere else you hit her."

"She deserved it." I didn't mean that. Why did I say it?

"Just remember this, Nicole doesn't hate you as much as you think and you don't hate her as much as you think. And if I find out you hurt her again, I will kill you. Now put Ray back on, I'm fucking sick of talking to you."

I gave back the phone and could only think one thing. What the fuck did that mean?

I put Ray back on the phone and thought about what Elisa said.

(3rd person)

Ray picked up the phone again. Elisa didn't wait for him to speak. "Ray, I don't care what you have to do, make Kai admit that he likes her."

"He likes her?" It seemed almost crazy, but he could see it.

"I know it, you know it, the rest of your team knows it. Kai just won't admit it. And Nicole, is just clueless. Get him to admit it and I'll work on getting them together. Deal? They really care for each other, this needs to happen."

Ray sighed, hoping she knew what she was doing. "Deal."

He hung up and thought to himself, This is gonna take a while.

Kai: Wow. I was horrible.

Elisa: Yeah you were.

Tala: Where's BXR?

Elisa: In the corner, ignoring Kai... So I shall take her place! Read and review children... heh heh heh...

Max: The moon is made of cheese... D


End file.
